


Baking can be messy.

by quietcloud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Stydia, this one is cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/pseuds/quietcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all she wants is sleep, Lydia somehow gets roped into spending her night trying to help Stiles bake a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking can be messy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Stydia one shot I ever wrote. It's very fluffy.

“I knew this was a bad idea.”, Lydia mumbled under her breath, her eyes sore from tiredness and her arms completely covered in flour. Stiles had somehow convinced her to help him bake something for a cake sale. While raising funds for charity was always a good thing, Lydia had trouble understanding why they had to be attempting to make a chocolate cake at 1am. This was already their third attempt because the oven in Stiles' kitchen kept burning everything and they couldn't ask his dad for help because he was away on a trip for an investigation.

“Come on, don't you like spending time with me?” Stiles said playfully and he winked at her. Lydia looked away and bit her lip. It seemed like it was happening often these days. Stiles would look at her a certain way, or smirk, and Lydia would blush inexplicably. Actually, there was an explanation, but Lydia was certainly not going to concede that she had feelings for _Stiles_. Trying to forget about this possibility, Lydia shook her head.

“Of course I do, but not in the middle of the night!”

“Don't worry. I'm sure this one's the one.” said Stiles reassuringly. He did feel a bit guilty for keeping Lydia up when she clearly wanted to sleep. However, he couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying the company of the strawberry blonde. She had seemed distant lately and he didn't know why. But tonight she seemed more relaxed and he was glad to get his Lydia back. He smiled at the idea of being able to say 'his Lydia' but he then had to remind himself that, despite all his daydreaming, they were not a couple.

“Not if you let it burn again.”, Lydia responded in a snarky tone.

“Oh my god, Lydia! How many times do you want me to say it? It's not my fault, it's the oven!”, shouted Stiles while flailing his arms ridiculously at the oven.

“That's what you say, but I think you're simply desperately clumsy.”

“Desperately? Isn't it a bit exaggerated of a word? I'll admit I'm not that good, but -” Stiles couldn't even finish his sentence before Lydia responded.

“- Not that good?! Look at how you're trying to whisk the egg whites! That's never going to stiffen.”

“Well, do it yourself if you're so much better!” Stiles was tired as well and that made him irritable.

“If I do it you'll never learn. I'll show you.”, said Lydia, in a soothing voice, sensing the conversation was getting heated and wanting to avoid yet another fight with him. It seemed like fighting was all they could do since... Well, since Lydia had started to stare at his lips wondering how they would feel on her mouth.

“Thank you” Stiles said, calmer, while watching Lydia walk to place herself right next to him. She was so close that Stiles could see her body move as she breathed. She looked so beautiful. She wasn't wearing any makeup and had switched her dress for leggings and a loose top but it didn't make her any less breathtaking. Lydia took the whisk from his hand and Stiles shivered at the feeling of her cold skin against his.

“You're freezing!” said Stiles, a bit worried about his friend.

“No, I'm not... Actually, I am. But if I put on one of your sweaters I'll get flour and eggs all over the sleeves.” answered Lydia as she shrugged her shoulders.

“You know I wouldn't mind.”

“I have a better idea.” said Lydia in a teasing voice. “Come behind me.”

Stiles was scared to move. The boy wasn't sure if he was imagining it but there was a spark in Lydia's eyes that he had never seen before. Lydia looked so gorgeous, and the look she was giving him was making him crazy. Stiles wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself if he stepped even an inch closer to her. But he wouldn't be able to explain to her why, so he went a step forward.

“There, just stand behind me and look how I whisk the eggs. That way, I won't be cold anymore and we can finally finish this damn cake.” Was the fact that she was cold really the reason she wanted Stiles to come closer? As his chest came into contact with her back, she felt a shiver. She couldn't deny it anymore. She, Lydia Martin, had feelings for Stiles Stilinski. And having him so close to her was making her want to do all sorts of things. She cleared her throat to stop her thoughts from wandering any further.

“See, you angle the bowl slightly and you whisk fast, without spilling anything, of course.” She tried to talk in a calm and detached voice, but she felt Stiles' breath on her neck and it was the best feeling in the world. The boy was also trying to control his thoughts. He was trying to concentrate on the eggs, but then he started to stare at the movement of her hand, and his eyes would then trail up her arm and to her neck. He wanted so desperately to kiss her neck. To cover every inch of her skin with soft kisses. But Lydia didn't like him like that. She had made that clear and the last thing he wanted was to jeopardize their friendship. So without thinking, he just took an egg from the box and opened it over her head. Lydia screamed of surprise as she felt the cold substance in her back. They stayed silent for a while, and Stiles was starting to worry that she would never forgive him.

Suddenly, she grabbed the bag of flour and started to throw the white powder in his direction. Stiles took another egg and threw it at her, but she managed to dodge it and it just exploded when it hit a wall. Lydia, who wasn't scared of getting dirty anymore, dipped her hand in the melted chocolate and started to sprawl the still warm liquid on the boy's face. He started doing the same and soon they were completely covered in chocolate. Stiles was putting egg yolk on Lydia's cheeks when his fingers accidentally touched the corner of her mouth. Both teenagers stopped moving. Lydia looked up to Stiles through her lashes, and he was staring right back at her with an awestruck expression.

The boy cupped her face with his hands and looked at her, his eyes asking the question he was too terrified to say out loud. Lydia slowly nodded, her gaze still locked in the golden brown eyes that were piercing through her soul. And he kissed her. At first it was slow and careful, but it became heated as Lydia ran her fingers through Stiles' hair, making him moan in her mouth. The passionate kiss went on until both were out of breath. They sat down next to each other, admiring the kitchen floor and walls full of baking ingredients and Lydia rested her head on his shoulder.

“I take back what I said earlier. I love spending time with you, even in the middle of the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> I take requests for stydia one-shots. You can write them in the comments or send me an ask at prettylittleliarbunnies.tumblr.com


End file.
